breeding love
by Setsuno Mami
Summary: This is a sasunaru story. Sasuwolf and Narufox. Sasuke is possessive, protective, sweet. Naruto is cute loving timid and innocent. Will the two be together forever? Find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Demons animals and normal animal is is special and had the ability to transform in a human form. double times the power plus can talk in or not in human form, while normal animals can't and had been hunted to be eaten by them.

The fox demons were the strongest and most beautiful animals in the forest and has been protecting the others from danger. They welcome everyone to their kingdom giving everyone a chance to start a new peaceful life. They depend on how many tails they have and has been ruled by a nine tailed fox, they are only two to three numbers of nine tailed fox and is powerful enough to control half of the land but as a protector. They look after helpless animals and in return they respect them.

But suddenly the wolf demons lead by Uchiha Madara, one of the greediest and strongest pack on the other side of the land attack everyone by killing, selling them to become slave to be rich, the fox demons wanted to stop them but one by one the weak ones was killed and hunted until they were nothing left, one nine tailed fox stand up to them to let the others escape with his family for kits is too young to fight. He fought ,killed many wolves to buy time and he died facing the leader with little strength on defending the weak ones. The Uchiha's took over their land ruling greedily.

As time pass by, the Uchiha clan has been murdered by an army of snake demons who want to rule the same land. His name is orochimaru, of course each clan fought each other to death.

The snake retreat when he was the only one left to survive and only two survivor lived on the Uchiha clan, they have promised to theirselves to kill the snake for revenge and restore their clan.

the two of them had a village that the Uchiha clan left formed by different species of animal, who they two trained for war and decided to form an army to be ready if an enemy attack and to protect there village. The two brought peace in their land that no Uchiha has ever done. Even though everyone is happy but their princes lived to suffer for the lost of their beloved ones that had been killed and closed their hearts to each and everyone.

Little did they know that somewhere hidden in the forest live two of the most beautiful last fox that has a heart of gold and can change the lifestyle of their beloved princes.


	2. Chapter 1 : meeting you

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a nice quite beautiful day to everyone but as soon as the younger prince passed by with black eyes scanning the area, every girl in the town begin to drool and blush by looking at him. he was in his human form with black ears that stand out on his black hair, those pale creamy skin showed how beautiful it matches his dark shirt and baggy black pants with a tail poking out.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke a Handsome prince who is deemed by everyone but didn't pay any attention on them because nothing interest him. Today he is going to the forest to meet his older brother for some training, they always do this if his aniki had some free time for he always was busy dealing business to the other kingdom. Although he has his own teacher but a pervert holding an orange porn book who was always late for 3 hours. don't know where he spends his time but its not something good and you don't want to see it.

He arrived at the training ground where he can relax a little and ease his stress because he don't like people staring at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Brother" he said spotting his older brother Uchiha itachi in his human form, he looks like Sasuke with long hair tied in a low ponytail with black ears as his face had a charismatic look. Like Sasuke he has black hair and black eyes who was wearing a dark blue top and black jeans while a black tail hanging and pale skin.

"Little brother your here" itachi said and Sasuke nodded in response following his older brother who had start walking to drive them deeper to the forest and start today's training. They arrived at a magnificent lake where some animals who lived away from the village to drink or to relax and have some picnic near the spot.

Itachi took a deep breath breath to smell the smooth scent of the air. He fluttered his eyes close and began to feel his surroundings and relaxed at the cool breeze hitting his skin which the wind carries.

Sasuke too closed his eyes and breath deeply before opening, this lake spot has been always making him at ease even though not many people come here for they are busy or just lazy to walk in this area but to Sasuke it's one of his favorite place.

"today's training is hunting prey" itachi said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I already know how to hunt so what's the point" itachi just continued to feel his surroundings still eyes close.

"Hunting is very important in training, it will enhance your observing, patience, speed and attack. We're catching a prey besides I want to spend my time to have fun for the day before I go into my trip" opening his eyes and eyed his little brother with their eyes glancing at each other before nodding and transformed to an animal before disappearing to work on their skills.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-elsewhere-xxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile a cute little golden nine tailed fox playing in the open fields trying catching a little blue butterfly, he followed it until he bump into the legs of a red haired demon in his human form with red white tipped ears and nine tails that is covered by the robe for he didn't notice him because he was busy playing catch.

"Hey! Kit I'm going to disappear for a while okay. Just please stay here near our den, if you're hungry there food that i collected but you can hunt for yourself and don't go to far" said the man named kyuubi, little fox Naruto whined and flattening his golden white tip ears in his head but nodded before jumping on his big brothers arm and licked his face, the said man just giggled.

" I know you hate when i go somewhere far but I'll help us make money if i work so be careful in here okay!" he said touching gently the snout of the blond fox with his finger earning another lick in his face "bye kyuu" said the small fox in his arms with a sweet and caring voice to kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled lovingly "bye little bro" he put the little one on the ground as he start pawing the petal of a daisy flower growing in the fields. The red haired man followed Naruto with his gaze before he left and disappeared deep within the forest to travel in another town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The younger Uchiha wolf was not happy. Why you ask? It's because he haven't spotted a single demon or an animal in sight, maybe this is the part of the land feared by many demons because rumors say there is a vicious beast living around in this area. But for him this is the opportunity to prove his strength that he's more powerful than his brother was.

He started sniffing and looking around to find some trace or scent that will lead him to the he was looking around he caught a scent but not just any scent, a scent of a demon that smells of a fresh flower blooming in the sun light with a mixed fragrance of lemon, mango and mint making his body grow hot, his claws and teeth lengthen and tail swishing like whip with his black eyes became red with three comas spinning wildly in excitement to get more closer to this heavenly smell.

Without waiting his feet moved fast on there own running towards as the soft fragrance filling his senses, his member became erect and twitching in anticipation. Never in his life he felt such joy just by this scent and he won't let it go even if he had to keep it to himself.

His feet carried him as he past many trees, bushes and stuff until his eyes saw light that leads to a clear field, he jump up of the bush and landed on his feet gracefully before coming in a complete halt.

There was a beautiful nine tailed fox kit laughing and running in the field chasing a butterfly or pawing on a flower. The golden fur look so silky dancing with the sweet voice of the submissive laughter send a shiver of pleasure on down his spines. Nine tails sways gracefully behind the happy kit. the fox drank when he was tired, there on a small water fall flowing into the pond where the kit was drinking. His white tip ears twitched in alert of feeling someone watching him before looking at Sasuke's way.

The wolf's heart stop beating for a moment and his whole world seemed to have paused. The fox was staring in him with cerulean eyes that sparkles with a confused and fear look.

Fear? why would he be afraid of him. But of course if some stranger suddenly appeared without you noticing it would be scary if you can't protect yourself, so Sasuke snap out of his fantasy and took a deep breath 'okay I have to take it slowly to not scare the little one' he thought before forcing his body to standing still for his body is still hot and was ready to jump on the fox.

"don't be afraid I won't hurt you" Sasuke said as he slowly took a step forward but as soon a he did the kit took a step back trembling. He stopped on his track observing the kit. He was quivering furiously and it looks like he would run away. So Sasuke tried again slowly "little one it's okay" he said in a sultry voice but the fox flinch before turning around and ran away from him.

This shocked Sasuke, he was so careful not to scare the kit but he look so fragile and when a slightest bit of injury hit him he would break, But that didn't stop him from chasing the smaller demon. In full speed he was behind of the fox in no time and the kit looked back at him more frighten not realizing there was a cliff.

The wolf noticed the cliff and panicked in his mind but Uchiha's don't panicked. That was when the golden fox stumble upon a rock and fall forward to the cliff but thanks to Sasuke's speed he strides quickly to catch the falling demon, he grab the golden fox by the scurf of his neck using his mouth and proceed in jumping high to reach the other side.

When they reach the other side, Sasuke landed by staggering a little and signed in relief before putting the whimpering kit down in between him within his back. his blue eyes still close from fear.

The wolf look down at the fox with a worried look, why would the kit be so scared? He Didn't know what to do to comfort the fox so hi did what his mother do when he was sad or had a bruise. he gently licked the smaller demons face and gave a tremble when the taste of the fox reached his tongue. he purred at how the fox is so delicious even when it was just his fur and the smell is even more lovely up close.

Feeling him relax a little, the kit slowly look at him in hesitation with an innocent and confused look on those beautiful cerulean eyes. He smiled -for the first time in years- as the fox begin accept him a little and said.

"Hello cub, you should really be careful next time"

* * *

Authors note; please Review to have more chapters. I'm slow at writing because the concept is complicated when you are writing two stories. sorry about the missing letters because of the doc manager. I've edit it so many but it won't change so pls. Deal with it.


End file.
